


Puzzle Pieces into Place

by JustLynnched



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bittersweet Ending, Broken Bones, Dream was sick for the Masquerade?, Dreambutler is Hubert, Lemme ignore that part of canon, M/M, Web Series: Tales from the SMP, Whipping, forced memory loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29800365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLynnched/pseuds/JustLynnched
Summary: Sir Billiam hates Hubert with a burning passion. He has no idea why.
Relationships: Sir Billiam III/Hubert
Kudos: 17





	Puzzle Pieces into Place

_ Hubert ran after Billiam, carrying Billiam's backpack. _

_ "Billiam! Wait up, please!" Hubert ran after the young boy, seeing Billiam's pink hair flowing freely in the air. _

_ "C'mon, my love! We are going on an adventure! We can't waste time, my parents finally let us out!" Billiam laughed, and he reappeared in front of Hubert. He grabbed Hubert's hand, and pulled him as they ran, laughing.  _

_ "My love?" Hubert asked, blushing. _

_ Billiam blushed harder than Hubert, and sighed. _

_"I was going to make it all romantic. You are like my love, and I will always protect you, Hubert._ **_I promise you this._** _I wish for you to be mine forever, if you will have me as yours."_

_ Hubert smiled. "I would love to be yours, and I would love nothing more than for you to be mine." _

_ They did not know of the hardships that would face them in the future. _

"Butler Two! Fetch me some wine!" Billiam's voice rang out around the ballroom, no one else there to occupy it. Hubert lept from the railing, landing right beside his master, bowing his head and handing him a glass of wine, not daring to make eye contact. "Come, shine my shoes."

Hubert kept his head low as he followed the owner of the mansion, and when they arrived in the dining room, he knelt beside his master's chair, and began to shine his shoes. Suddenly Billiam kicked, and the shoe kicked him directly in the cheek, bruising it. "Don't touch my shoes, filth. Shine them without touching them."

Hubert nodded, and began to shine his shoes, careful not to touch them. He remembered the time that Billiam loved getting his shoes dirty, because it meant that he had gone outside to the forest. He quickly finished, and stood up.

"Finished, Sir." Hubert kept his head down, and meekly stated.

"Finally. You've wasted my time. No food for you this week. And in 30 minutes, I want lunch. If it isn't done, I'm giving you lashes for every minute I had to wait." Billiam strutted out of the room, pointedly stepping on Hubert's feet. Hubert gulped and got to making a meal for his master.

Billiam checked his watch. It had been 50 minutes, and only just then had Hubert brought out a meal. Billiam had to admit that the food had been better than usual, but he kept his promises, and twenty lashes it was. He beckoned for Hubert to follow him, and they walked to the room where Billiam kept the whip.

"Take off your shirt and turn around, hands on the wall." Billiam ordered, watching as the servant did as he was told.

"Despite the fact that the food was better than usual, I keep my promises." Billiam grabbed the whip, stretching the rope part of it, noticing the tears streaming down Hubert's face. "And for being a coward and crying already, an extra punishment."

He brought the whip down on the poor man's back, and smirked. He did his best to make the lines all intersect, causing even more pain for Hubert. Blood poured out of the cuts, and Billiam knew that they would scar. After all, there was no medical attention for poor people in Billiam's mansion.

When he was done, he forced Hubert to turn around, and brought his polished shoe onto his chest, hard. He heard a crack, and he grinned.

"Would you like to say anything, Butler? You can talk for as long as you'd like now, I want to have a . . .  **conversation** ." Billiam asked.

"You did not keep your promise." Hubert whispered, coughing up blood. The broken rib must have pierced his lung, and Billiam smiled in satisfaction at his work.

"Oh? Which promise, Butler?"

"To protect me forever, Sir. Now look at us: you, proud of cracking my rib, now impaled in my lung, another injury to add to the collection that you inflicted on me, be it mental or physical." Hubert motioned to his chest.

"Mental?"

"I, as well as you, do my best to keep my promises. I promised to follow you to the end of the world, and I will do as I promised. I promised to listen to you forever, no matter what. But you, Billiam? You promised to love me forever, and since you did not remember that we were dating, left me alone to love you forever. But I loved you, and I forever will. You told me you loved me Billiam. Back then, you must have meant. Now, I am not sure. I know you do not remember my name, even. I waited forever for you to remember, Billiam, and I would wait another billion years if that would be what it would take. I love you though, Billiam. But unlovable as I am, you chose to love me when we were 13, but now, grown up and forever parted by the economical constraints of life, we can never be together, even if you ever wanted to." Hubert closed his eyes, and blood dripped from his mouth as he hacked in pain, doubled over.

Billiam watched as Hubert opened his eyes, and he felt like the dull emerald green of the servant's eyes should have been a bright forest green, full of mischievous intent.

_ "Wow, ------! Your eyes!" Billiam exclaimed, staring at his best friend's eyes. _

_ "They've always been like this, Billiam." ------ sighed in exasperation. _

_ "But they're so pretty! Like the entire forest outside the mansion has relocated to your eyes!" Billiam stared into ------’s eyes, and imprinted their beautiful color into his memory. _

"Tell me, sir, do you remember my name? Remember the name of the person you fell in love with when you believed that everyone was human, and everyone was worthy of a name? Remember the name that you gave to me?"

_ "I'm Billiam! It's nice to meet you, what's your name?" Billiam was jumping around f rom excitement, and he paused long enough to stick his hand out to the scratched up boy. _

_ "I don't - I don't have a name. I don't remember mine. It's nice to meet you, Billiam." The boy looked at Billiam with sad but uncaring eyes, and shook his hand. _

_ "Then I'll give you a name! How about . . . ------!" Billiam thought for a few seconds, and exclaimed. _

_ "That's a good name. Guess I'm ------ now." The boy shook Billiam's hand again. _

"You do not, of course you do not. I can see by your face that you wish to remember. If you really do love me, prove to me that you remember the name of the broken boy that you fixed with your love."

_ "Billiam! Stop, you don't have to - " --b--- exclaimed. _

_ "No can do, --b-r-. You are my hero, and in the stories, the princess always kisses the prince when he saves her. And you are the hero in my story, -ub-r-. I love you, Hub-r-. _

_ Hub-rt smiled. "And I love you too, my beautiful princess." _

“See? You stare at me, and I know you must not remember the name that you gave me, the only piece of hope that remained that someone would treat me like a human. Even if you did, you, practically a prince, would want nothing to do with me, a lonely servant, nothing more than ten golden ingots, for that is what your father paid for me.” He sighed, and leaned his head back. “I have outran death for far too long. I wish to see XD again.”

Billiam racked his brain, memory upon memory of the man before him falling out, a story being created, put into place with the puzzle pieces from his mind. He remembered his name, and exactly why he had hated the poor soul before him.

"Hubert! My hero, wake up and save me from this nightmare that is life without you, I beg of you. You always saved me before, from real or fake threats, no matter what. Do not give up on me now, you have always been there for me. You never did tell me that you loved me after we were reunited, and I foolishly thought you had forgotten me. I was wrong, I admit this to you, but I thought this, and I doubt that people care for me. And so, I chose to force myself to hate you, for it was easier than living with the knowledge that the only person that I loved would never even remember me, let alone remember his midnight promises to always love me that he said when I would wake up, crying and shaking with only the memories of another world were he was dead." Billiam begged, kneeling next to Hubert, crying and hugging him. 

He grabbed a regeneration potion he kept in the chest in the punishment room, and brought it to the dying man's lips, and sat down on Hubert's legs, facing the man. Hubert did his best to drink the glowing drink, and when he was done, Billiam threw the glass bottle somewhere to the side. Hubert grabbed Billiam's hips, and pulled him into a warm and caring hug, and Billiam hugged him back, still crying. They both whispered into the other's ear.

"I love you."


End file.
